Ellie Nash
Eleanor "Ellie" Nash was a former student at Degrassi Community School. She started high school as the goth edgy girl, but year after year, she toned down her dark look. She is portrayed by Stacey Farber. Season 2 Ellie made her first appearence as a Goth freshman. She immediately makes an enemy of Paige, by not moving seats so that Paige could sit with her bestie, Hazel. She then befriends Ashley after she has a fallout with her friends. When Ellie got a second ear piercing, Ashley decided to get her navel pierced in an effort to be seen as cool by her. However, Ashley began to have doubts and chickened out at the last minute, in front of Ellie. Ashley later apologized and said that she had a fear of needles. Ellie replied that they were best friends (which they remained ever since) and she doesn't have to impress her. Ellie has a crush on another new kid, Marco Del Rossi, and, inspired by Edward Gorey's, The Gashlycrumb Tinies, started sending him secret admirer emails. Marco thought that Hazel, who also liked him, was sending them and Ellie was disheartened that he may like the popular girl instead. Ellie sends Marco an email to meet her at the Zen Garden, and when she learns he expected Hazel ot her, she runs off embarassed. Marco tells her not to be embarrassed and asks her out, saying that she is his type, not Hazel. Marco was wonderful in Ellie's eyes, and they eventually became boyfriend and girlfriend, after several comments that implied Marco was gay. Ellie realised that he acted more like a friend than a boyfriend and after a few arguments, they decided to make out at Ashley's get together. However, Marco said he was confused about his sexaulity and Ellie accepted him, saying she would be his fake-girlfriend for the time being. Later, when Marco and Ellie do exceptionally well on a Media Immersion assignment, they are asked to film it. However, things get complicated as everyone says they're so perfect for each other, so Ellie kisses him. Then Ellie changes the ad and gets angry at Marco for making mistakes. They get into a fight, where Marco says that she's treating him like her slave and Ellie says that's how she feels around him. They later talk to each other and Marco comes out to her. She is still upset, but they agree to keep the charade up. Season 3 In the beginnig of season 3, Ellie went on a trip with Marco and his group. The others, espeically Paige, made Ellie uncomfortable but Marco told her to relax. As she was playing her guitar, Marco put his arm around her and she announced they had broken up. Ellie tells Marco that she isn't pretending anymore, which puts Marco in a difficult position. On a date with Hazel at The Dot, Ellie comes in and Marco leaves. They remain friends. Ellie's father, a Colonel in the Canadian Army was sent on a peacemaking trip to Afghanistan, leaving Ellie alone with her mother, whose loneliness has made her an alcoholic. Ellie's problems slowly mount, as she is frequently late, her grades (espeically maths) begin slipping, her interview with Caitlin Ryan for the co-op went horribly and Paige, who also wanted the position, gave her a hard time. This, combined with her mother virtually getting drunk every night, became too much for Ellie and she began to cut. Paige later discovered what Ellie was doing in the girls' washroom, and although they didn't like each other, she told Ms. Suave, the school's guidance cousellor. Ellie was angry at Paige, but eventually realized she needed help and they called a truce. Ellie ends up getting the co-op job, too. During a Saturday detention with Jimmy, Toby, Hazel and Sean (Breakfast Club style), she begins talking with the latter and instantly bond. When the whole group was separated, Ellie rounds them up and they take an adventure throughout the school, ending up on the roof. Sean asks if she's scared of him, and she replies no and asks if he's freaked out by her, and he replies no also. When Sean admitted he was the one stealing things around school, Ellie showed him her scars. Sean ran his hand over them and took her hand in his. Ellie was secretly recording this, as she was writing an article for Caitlin about the thefts at school, and felt conflicted. Back in the classroom, Ellie was rummaging through her bag to take a class photo when the tape recorder fell out, playing Sean's admission for all to hear. Angered, Sean crushed the tape and she lost the respect of the other detainees, despite insisting that she wouldn't use his name. The following day, Ellie approaches Sean at his locker and hands him the tape, saying that there would be no story on the thefts. Sean realizes that she meant no harm and they begin dating. Their relationship is steady, but it does have a few issues. When Ellie makes plans with Sean to go to the movies, she forgets about her plans with Marco. Ellie takes him along, and Jay and Alex, Sean's friends, don't greet him warmly. Sean is sick of Marco hanging around Ellie, and Ashley tries to convince her that change is good. After some words of wisdom from Marco, Ellie and Sean make up. When Sean's brother, Tracker, wants to move to Alberta, Ellie is worried and says that long distance won't work but when he reveals he can stay, is overjoyed. Amy also tries to steal Sean away from Ellie, but Sean is not moved at all. Ellie is very supportive of Ashley when Craig cheats on her with Manny, and they both make snide remarks toward the two. During a Battle of the Bands competion, Ellie joined Ashley's anti-Craig band, Hell Hath No Fury. Season 4 Ellie's mother's drinking was getting worse, and this caused Sean to worry as he suspected that she may be cutting herself again, despite her denial of this. He offered Ellie to move in with him, which Ellie rejected, as she believed that she needed to take care of her mother. Two events, however, cause her to have a change of heart. First, her mom shows up drunk to "Parent-Teacher Night" and as a result humiliates her in front of her friends and teachers with her drunken antics, and also tells Sean to stay away from Ellie. Later that night, when she wakes up to the beeping of the fire alarm and the stench of smoke, she discovered that her mother had left a pot burning on the stove before proceeding to get drunk and pass out. The flames spread to the curtains, destroying the kitchen and forcing Ellie and her mother to temporarily relocate. Ellie told her mom that she would stay at Ashley's, but instead moved in with Sean. A few days later, at a house party that Marco had convinced her to have, Ellie's mom comes in, after finding out that she had lied. As they are about to leave the room, Sean grabs her mother's arm and tells her that Ellie is better off there. Her mother slaps Sean across the face and leaves. Once home, Ellie shows her mom the scars and cutting exquipment and says that if she stays with her she will cut again, which leaves them both crying. While Ellie goes back and stays with Sean, her mother goes into rehab. Ellie buys a ferret to live with her and Sean, aptly named Ferret Bueller and they say "I love you" to each other. After the school shooting, Ellie tries to be there for Sean, who is considered a "hero" for saving Emma's life. However, whilst being interviewed, the reporter says that she previsouly interviewed his parents and shows him the taoe. He becomes furious, calling it an act as, according to him, he feels as though his parents gave up on him and were putting on an act. Ellie wanted him to talk about it, but he refused. Jumping from the truck after smashing a T.V, he finds Jay with Emma and basically kidnaps all three. Sean drives to Wasaga Beach and has run ins with both Tyler, the kid he deafened in one ear, and his parents. Ellie and Sean have a fight, and then Sean talks to his parents. Sean decides to stay in Wasaga, which upsets Ellie but they exchange "I Love You"'s before she leaves. Ellie is left to libe alone once Sean leaves and Ferret dies. When she found it hard to pay her rent, she sought out a way to earn some cash. With the help of Marco, Ellie learned to play a new card game, which she practiced at and eventually became very skilled with. After winning $10 from a game with Craig, Jimmy, and Alex, Ellie thought about playing Dylan's hockey team with Alex for more cash. When Ellie realized Alex was playing for high stakes, she became hesitant about keeping her trust in Alex. But when Alex surprised Ellie with a game winning hand, Ellie learned a lesson in trust and in gambling. Afterward, Ellie realized that what she was doing wasn't the best way to earn her rent money and Alex told her what she needed to know about her mother. When she finally proved to herself that her mother was sober and not drunk by calling her to go to Sean's old place, she decided to move back in with her, as they were both tired of being alone. Ellie is hesitant when Ashley begins dating Craig again, but ultimately accepts them. When Craig joins a support group to help with his bi-polar, upon the advice of Ashley, he discovers that he attends the same one as Ellie. Craig gets angry at Ashley, but Ellie defuses the situation. Season 5 In season 5, Ellie lost her goth look, but still wore black and remained the same girl .Whilst Ashley was away in England over the summer, Craig and Ellie bonded, becoming best friends. Ashley had stopped contacting Craig, but not Ellie and stated in an email to her that she was breaking up with Craig. Ellie then began crushing on Craig and didn't want to spoil his birthday, so she kept it a secret. However, Craig found out and was enraged. Marco suspected the two had feelings for each other, and eventually Ellie and Craig reconciled. Ellie then replaced Spinner as drummer for Craig's band, Downtown Sasquatch. Craig decides to only focus on his band and schoolwork, but Marco and Jimmy are convinced him and Ellie have something going, so they set the two up on a date. However, Manny turns up, ruining the "date". When the band scores a wedding gig, Ellie decides to catch Craig's eye by wearing a sexy black dress and she does, until Manny turns up in a revealing, turquoise dress. Ellie was jealous of Manny and they got into a war of words before the gig. During their performance, Ellie threw a drumstick at Manny's head, and after another argument, they both left the group. Craig followed after Ellie, who reaveled her feelings for him, and he replied that he only liked her as a friend. This hurt Ellie very much, but they remained friends. As Craig departs for his solo music career, he becomes more attached to Ellie and blows off a phone call from Manny to talk to Ellie about nothing, but lies they are studying. Craig and Manny eventaully sort things out and keep a long-distance relationship. With Craig and Manny dating, Ellie became friends with Jimmy and discovered that he was a talented artist and enjoyed expressing himself through art, especially after the shooting. Ellie took him to an art exhibtion, causing him to miss wheelchair basketball tryouts, which caused a fight between Jimmy and his father and Hazel, his girlfriend. Ellie helped Jimmy understand that he didn't have to follow through with basketball, looked at his drawings and inspring him. When Jimmy is helping with the painting of the wall murial, he promises Hazel that he will paint her face, but instead he paints Ellie's. He explains that he loves Hazel, but Ellie inspires him, resulting in her dumping him. Jimmy realizes that he has begun to crush on Ellie. When Ashley returns at the end of the year, Jimmy confides in her that he likes Ellie and the latter tels Ashley that she is "crushing on someone- as usual", which makes Ashley think she likes him back. She pushes the two together, but Ellie admits that she only loves Jimmy as a friend, leaving him heartbroken. He then moves onto Ashley. Ellie supports Marco's safe-sex campaign and graduates in the Class of 2006 with Marco, Paige and Alex. Season 6 While Ellie's off attending college, she joins her on-campus newspaper committee, the Core. She begins dating her editor, Jesse. When Ellie goes to college, she rents a dorm. When she goes in, it is shown that she has a roommate that is very colorful and tidy. Her new roommate's name is Amberly. Ellie gets freaked out because Amberly keeps doings things such as cleaning all of her stuff, folding her clothes, and taking down Ellie's "inappropriate" pictures. She also doesn't call her as Ellie but as Eleanor. Amberly even makes a photo album that is supposed to share all of the precious moments they will have. Ellie gets really annoyed by Amberly and decides to make an editorial about roommates. She also mentions Amberly and how weird she was. Ellie submits it and asks for it to be an anonymous article. When Jesse publishes it, Ellie was happy but it showed that Ellie wrote the editorial. Amberly happened to read the article and kicks her out of her dorm room. Ellie then moves in with Dylan and Marco, which makes Marco very happy since all of his other friends are away at other universities starting their futures. When Craig returns for a visit from Vancouver, both Manny and Ellie realize there's something strange about the new "rock star" Craig. When Manny finds out that Craig is taking cocaine, she begins to take it too, believing that it will strengthen their bond together. Unlike Craig, Manny finds that she didn't really like it. When Ellie finds some of the drugs on Craig's floor in his room, she immediately suspects something, but is lead otherwise when Craig shifts all of the blame to Manny. This leads Ellie to feel obligated to free Craig of Manny's bad influence. Meanwhile, her boyfriend Jesse is furious with her because she's too blind and lovesick to see that Craig was seriously deceiving her. After Manny dumps Craig for choosing drugs over her, she reveals the news to Ellie. She also tells Ellie that Craig lied to her about who the drugs really belonged to and that he had been taking them since he arrived back in Toronto and is clearly an addict. Ellie becomes extremely angry at Craig, and confronts him about the issue. Before Craig returned to Vancouver, he told Ellie that he really loved her and kissed her, but Ellie told him that she didn't believe him and said good bye. Soon after, J.T. Yorke was stabbed by Drake Lempkey, a Lakehurst thug and killed. Although they were not at all close, Ellie was present at his funeral and memorial. She also interviewed many students about their opinions on J.T. and if he was a target by the Lakehurst students. All her information would be submitted to her article at The Core. Season 7 Ellie is back on with Jesse but he cheats on her with Caitlin Ryan before she interviews her. Ellie becomes angry with the two and leaves the Core. However, after making peace with Caitlin, she goes back to work at The Core and dumps Jesse. Later, she is offered the position of editor. Ellie tries to soothe Marco's love wounds with a guy from her work when he is still with Dylan and is supportive of him when he suffers a financial crisis and can't pay off his rent. Later during the season, Paige reveals she is moving into a condo her dad bought her, leaving Ellie and Marco alone. Marco soon decides that they should all go their seperate ways and considers that Ellie and Griffin should move out as well. However, Ellie and Marco discover how much they rely on each other for everything in their life. During a blackout, Marco and Ellie talk about living together in the future and buying a two bedroom apartment. Then, caught up in the moment, Marco and Ellie kiss and start stripping each other, nearly having sex. The next day, they wake up and are sleeping in the same bed, Marco rushes out without talking to Ellie, who is apparently naked. Marco starts freaking out and questioning his sexuality, while Ellie tells him that it's no big deal because they didn't actually go all the way. Marco tells her it's hard for him because he almost didn't want to stop doing it with her. He says a part of him didn't want to, while Ellie says a part of her didn't want him to stop either. They then decide that moving on will be a good change for them. The next day, Paige, Marco, Griffin and Ellie decide to all move out and go their separate ways. Marco and Ellie were both a little akward, but agreed to stay in touch. Season 8 Ellie appeared in the season 8 movie "Degrassi Goes Hollywood." When she and Marco travel to LA over winter break to see Paige, Ellie is surprised to run into Craig. He invites her to his concert that night and afterwards invites her to stay at his place. Eager to get away from Marco's insistence that she deal with her family problems, Ellie goes to stay with Craig, insisting that she is over him. Craig plays Ellie a song he wrote for her while he was in rehab - "Rescue You." Ellie is crushed to discover that although Craig and Ashley have broken up, he has another girlfriend. At Paige's party the next day, Craig approaches Ellie and tries to tell her that he has feelings for her. Ellie, drunk, misunderstands and leaves the party. Marco and Craig get into a scuffle that lands them both in the pool. They find Ellie on the beach, wading waist deep in the ocean. Knowing she does not know how to swim, they rush after her and bring her back to shore. Later that night Craig helps Ellie accept that she needs to go home to see her father (who, she reveals, is in the hospital suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder after his tour in Afghanistan). At the airport, Craig and Ellie kiss - where their relationship stands now is left unclear. After returning home, Marco goes with Ellie to the hospital, where she sees her father. Relationships *Marco Del Rossi **Start Up: "Careless Whisper" (214) **Broke Up: "Pride, Part 1" (304) ***Reason: Marco is actually gay, and Ellie is tired of being his fake-girlfriend. *Sean Cameron **Start Up: "Take on Me" (316) **Broke Up: "Back in Black" (409) ***Reason: Sean moved back to Wasaga Beach. *Jesse Stefanovic **First Relationship: ***Start Up: "True Colors" (603) ***Broke Up: "Love My Way" (616) ****Reason: Both Jesse and Ellie are unhappy and frequently fighting. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: "Don't You Want Me, Part Two" (619) ***Broke Up: "Jessie's Girl" (708) ****Reason: Jesse cheats on Ellie with Caitlin Ryan Category:Characters Category:DNG Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG kids